Letters Made of Syrup
by sanjifanforever
Summary: Usopp receives a special letter on his birthday from a very special someone.


Author's note: It is awesome to be back! I haven't written any new fanfics in a long time. I've been busy with getting ready for college in the fall, friends drifting apart, my love life, and trying to make it in the world of writing for a living. I've decided to make a short fic about our favorite sharpshooter (or at least mine) for his birthday!

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.

Letters Made of Syrup

Summary: Usopp receives a special letter on his birthday from a very special someone.

* * *

It all started with pancakes. He would have pancakes every year on his birthday since he could remember. He'd always shared this tradition with the prettiest girl in his village. But this year, he wouldn't. This year was different. This year he was aboard a ship with people who he considered his best friends in the world.

He'd been up since the first light of dawn shown through the window. Sanji had just begun preparing breakfast, careful to be quiet. If he woke either of the female members of the crew, Usopp was certain he'd walk the plank even before Nami could tell him to. Usopp chuckled to himself. Sanji would do anything for Nami and Robin. They knew it too. Sanji was putty in their hands. Robin didn't really exploit him, but Nami did it without thinking.

Usopp thought about asking the chef to make pancakes for breakfast. He could never hold the kind of power over Sanji that Nami or Robin had obviously, but usually Sanji took requests. Standing up, Usopp got dressed and was about to knock on the kitchen door when a familiar smell hit his nose.

Pancakes! But how had Sanji known? Usopp had never told anyone that. Could Sanji's haki go beyond predicting moves?

"Usopp, this came for you. I thought you'd want to read it before Luffy got up and woke the dead." Sanji chuckled as he stepped aside to let the sharpshooter into the warm kitchen. Several burners on the stove were occupied by large pans with two pancakes frying in each. Sanji handed Usopp a letter with a grin. "It's a girl's handwriting."

"How did you know about the pancakes?" Usopp asked, sitting down.

Sanji took a drag from his cigarette. "Luffy said that girl from your village told him. That was the first thing he told me when we left to go find Nami. He wouldn't shut up about it for a week leading up to today. He wanted it to be a surprise so surprise."

"Thank you," Usopp replied.

Sanji grinned, tossing the pancakes in the air with a skill only a master chef could have. "Yeah, yeah. Now open your letter, stupid."

Usopp opened the letter, already knowing who it was from.

_Dear Usopp,_

_I hope you are well and that this letter reaches you on time. The village has been awfully quiet without you. Pepper, Carrot, and Onion keep me company, but their stories are nothing like yours. I miss you so much. I can't wait for you to come back and tell me about all your great adventures with your wonderful new friends._

_I know it's hard to acquire paper at sea, but could you try to write? I just want to know if you're okay every once and a while. Happy birthday, my friend. Stay safe._

_Love, Kaya_

"Usopp! Who's that letter from?" Luffy was poking him in the nose. Usopp snapped back to reality. The rest of the crew was coming into the kitchen.

"It was from Kaya." Usopp said. Sanji piled pancakes onto each plate.

"Who's Kaya, Usopp?" Chopper asked, sitting beside him. Breakfast went by fast as he explained who Kaya was. Chopper listened with rapt attention.

The gifts were received later that night. Luffy gave Usopp a bad crayon drawing of the Jolly Roger. Zoro gave him a scrap of paper with the words 'happy birthday' written on it. Nami gave him a generous discount on his debt. Sanji made him a cupcake with an edible candy slingshot on it. Chopper gave him a lollipop. Robin gave him a book on mechanics. Franky gave him a painted wooden carving of the Going Merry.

The party lasted well into the night. As Usopp crawled into his hammock at last, he looked at the letter again and saw something he hadn't noticed by Kaya's signature.

A syrup fingerprint.


End file.
